I See the Light
by Alanna official
Summary: Elsa is starting to slip back into depression. She finds herself drowning in her work and role as queen and won't confide in anyone. She doesn't want to ruin Anna with all her stresses and worries so she carries it all alone on her shoulders. Slowly the cracks start to show and no one knows how to help her, to free her from the dark place that she's fallen please just read
1. Solitude and Paperwork

Elsa is starting to slip back into depression. She finds herself drowning in her work and role as queen and won't confide in anyone. She doesn't want to ruin Anna with all her stresses and worries so she carries it all alone on her shoulders. Slowly the cracks start to show and no one knows how to help her, to free her from the dark place that she's fallen into.

Elsa P.O.V

I stood in front of my window as I watched Anna giggling and screaming as she was pelted by snowballs thrown by Kristoff. 'Ahh' she squealed as she ran ducking behind a makeshift barrier. Sighing, I turned away from my window towards my desk. There were piles of paper work sitting on it and no matter how hard or how late into the night I worked it just never seemed to get any less. There was always more contracts to be signed, more letters to be written, more meetings to attend it felt like my work was now my life. Not that I'd had much of one to begin with anyway. Running a hand through my hair I sat down and made a start on the pile of work in front of me.

Anna P.O.V

I listened intently as I heard Kristoff cease firing snowballs towards my direction. Trying to control my breathing I took deep breaths trying to listen for any signs of his position. My breathing finally under control I readied myself with snowball in hand as I stuck my head around the side. 'Ahhh' I screamed as I felt freezing cold snow travel down the back of my neck. Turning around I found Kristoff dying with laughter as he rolled from side to side on the snow. Ditching the snowball at him I laughed at his stunned expression as he shook his head wiping the snow from his face. I giggled as he tackled me to the floor and planted a kiss on my lips. I'm getting cold I said playfully as I pushed him off me getting up and brushing the snow off me. I looked in the direction of Elsa's study window with a pang of loneliness, it's been ages since Elsa and I had fun together. I mean real fun. I hardly see her nowadays and when I do she's usually stressed or too tired to do much with me. Not that I don't enjoy her company all the same it's just that, I miss her...

Elsa P.O.V

I was startled from my work as I heard a familiar rhythmic knock in my door, 'come in' I called as I continued on with my work. 'Elsaaa...' Anna called as she sat down on the edge of my desk. ' how can I help you?' I replied not looking up from my work, I really needed to finish this contract. 'Aww come on Elsa,' my sister whined as I continued to work 'you're still in your "queen mode" Elsa, you're treating me like another ambassador or whatever!' I looked up at her briefly noting her pout. 'Anna I'm really busy right now I,' I said motioning towards the piles of work on my desk. 'But you should take a break!'she says brightly trying to distract me from my work.'Come on! You never come and play or hang out with me anymore.' 'Thats because I'm busy and have work and a kingdom to rule.' I say looking up at her for the first time. 'But-' Anna begins as I put up a hand to stop her 'I know you want me to come with you but I really can't right now. These contracts need to be done by tomorrow morning and I still have so much to do.' 'Oh... Okay,' Anna says looking slightly saddened, ' I'll see you at dinner then,' she said as she walked out of the room. I really did want to go and just be with my sister, but I couldn't just neglect my kingdom because I wanted to have a bit of fun.

Anna P.O.V

I stood outside Elsa's door for a few moments wondering if she'd come back and change her mind. She didn't. It was kind of hurtful, I know she didn't mean to be like this but it felt as if she was starting to shut me out again. My chest started to tighten as I thought about this. No! I couldn't take that again, the loneliness, the isolation, the pain. I couldn't go through that again. Deciding to take my mind off things I left to go in search of Kristoff, he'd probably be with Sven sharing a carrot.

Later that night

Anna P.O.V

I sat there waiting impatiently for Elsa's to come down. She said that she'd see me at dinner but it had been fifteen minutes since the time that were supposed to start and Elsa's was never this late for anything. 'I'll just go an check on her majesty,' Gerda said as she hurried out of the room. I think we all were a bit curious as to why Elsa was so late. A few minutes later Gerda returned and said that the queen would not be joining us tonight so it was just Kristoff and I. I felt so frustrated, I hardly saw my sister and now she was skipping mealtimes so she could do more work. Mealtimes were usually the only times that I could have a reasonable conversation without her talking like I was a trade partner and and only partially listening to me. Now I felt like we had no time together at all and we'd only just become real sisters again. It made me feel like we were starting to slip back into the way we live before where I hardly saw her and that scared me. I didn't want to lose the bond that we'd only just recreated and I know that Elsa wouldn't want to either. I'm sure that she probably doesn't even realize what she's doing, but still...

Elsa P.O.V

I tilted my head to the left and right as I looked up from my work. I'd been sitting in the same spot for hours and by butt was starting to get a bit sore. I looked at the clock and realized just how late it was, it was midnight already and I hadn't even noticed. I looked at the now small pile of work in front of me and sighed. It was never ending and I always seemed to be drowning in in paperwork and meetings. Rising from my chair I walked to my window and gazed at the night sky. There was an Aurora Borealis and it made me remember that fateful night. I closed my eyes at the memory. I still wasn't sure if I could ever truly properly let Anna back into my life. I didn't want to hurt her again, and I was constantly busy. If I wasn't working I was trying to catch up on some sleep, and if I wasn't sleeping I was trying to stay awake so I could spend a few precious moment with my little sister. Why did my life have to be so complicated? Why?

A/N

Okay, sorry if this really sucks but this is my first Frozen fic so come on guys. Umm… Please review and tell me what you think because I love them and appreciate them and they really help me on how to improve my story. I know that this sounds kind of depressing and stuff but just hang around and I promise you I will try to lighten the mood (maybe). Cool so let me know what you think and I will try to keep updates coming as fast as I can *I usually am pretty bad at updates*. Oh and I'm also going to co-author a story with a few of my mates which is probably just going to be crack but we're going to try and cram all the Disney princesses into one story.(only the important Disney princesses)*hahaha*Ok so will update soon see ya!


	2. Alarm Bells

Elsa P.O.V

I fluttered my eyelids open as I felt someone gently shaking my shoulder.

"I signed the contracts," I mumbled, just wanting them to go away and leave me in peace to sleep.

"Wake up Elsa!"

"Ugh."

"It's almost seven."

"What! How? Why did no one wake me sooner!" I cried jerking awake and stumbling away from my chair. I turned towards Anna who I now realised was shaking me awake before. She was grinning from ear to ear as if this was some kind of joke to her. I looked away from her and realised that I was still in my study, I must have fallen asleep whilst I was trying to finish off all my paperwork. I groaned inwardly at the thought of it. Another day of paperwork, is this how I was to spend the rest of my life? Drowning I'm endless amounts of meetings and contracts I don't think people realise that being queen isn't all that it's cracked up to be. I look at Anna who's still standing there grinning at me.

"Yes?" I ask raising an eyebrow at her.

"You fell asleep at your desk," managed to squeeze out before she fell to the floor in a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry but I fail to see the amusing side to this," I look pointedly at my sister on the floor as I pause momentarily from shuffling through my remaining paperwork.

"Your Majesty," Kai said knocking on the door. "Just a reminder that you have a meeting with your advisors in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you Kai, I'll be down in a moment," I replied calmly. He nodded and turned around and as soon as he was out of sight I bolted for my bedroom leaving a stunned Anna in my wake. I had about ten minutes to make myself reasonably presentable before my meeting so I rushed around my room whilst multitasking.

"What the-OH MY GOD ELSA!" Anna screamed running into my room. I didn't lock the door anymore. I looked at her shocked, why was she screaming at me?

"Oh my god Elsa that is amazing," she squealed. I looked up from my mirror where I currently had an outline of my meeting pinned to it that I was reading while I brushed my teeth with one hand and created an ice dress on myself with the other.

"What's amazing?" I asked spitting out toothpaste and rinsing my mouth out.

"What do you mean what's so amazing? You were just reading and brushing your teeth and making an ICE DRESS all at the SAMETIME!"

I sighed, sometimes I doubted if Anna and I really were related, she was just so excitable and energetic and I was just boring and uninteresting. I still felt tired from last night, I wasn't sure what time I had ended up falling asleep but I still had some slight bags under my eyes and I could feel the start of a headache coming on.

"Did you want to come?" I turned to Anna who was hovering around me as I applied some colour to my eyelids and did my best to cover up the bags under my eyes.

"Really? I mean you'd let me. Like you actually want me to be there?"

I laughed he at her eagerness, if only I could feel the same way about these meetings.

"Of course,"I replied smiling at her in the mirror. "But that's only if you want to, sometimes they tend to drag on and can be really tedious. I'm not sure if it would be your kind of thing, bit you're welcome to come along anyway if you want."

"Yay," Anna cried clapping her hands together excitedly. "I'll put up with a silly boring meeting if it means I can spend time with you. I'd put up with a thousand boring meetings if it meant that I could spend time with you."

I swallowed guiltily, I had been neglecting Anna again and I hadn't even realised. I'm such a bad sister I thought. I felt like I was on the verge on tears, what was wrong with me?

"Oh my gosh!" I said as I glanced at the clock, "if you're coming we have to leave now," I called to Anna as I swept out of the room fighting the urge to run to the conference room. A queen was never supposed to be late and now I'd completely forgotten what the whole meeting was for. Deep breath. Now wing it.

Anna P.O.V

I ran after Elsa as she swept past me out of her room. For a girl in heels she sure could move pretty fast whilst maintaining a regal appearance, how did she do that? I caught up to her as she paused out side the conference room and took a deep breath. Slowly she reached out and opened the double doors and strode in purposefully. The men shuffled their seats as they saw me enter, and made space for me to sit on Elsa's right.

"Gentlemen," Elsa said nodding to them and taking her seat at the head of the table. "Who would like to start of then?" She asked, her eyes scanning over them, her back arrow straight.

"Well," an elderly man stated capturing the full force of Elsa's gaze. "Since the great freeze some of the neighbouring kingdoms have been increasingly interested in Arendelle not only for matters of trade."

"And for what other reasons are these kingdoms taking an interest in Arendelle for?" My sister replied calmly.

"Well some of them are interested in forging allegiances to stay on your good side and have use of you as an asset in war, and some have sent letters about sending over suitors for your hand in marriage."

"What!" Elsa called out sharply. "When were these letters received and why was I not told of this sooner? Who is in charge of this?" She looked over each face at the table daring them to speak up and own up to not telling her. No one was brave enough to answer.

"We'll if that's how it's going to be," Elsa said rising from her chair.

Elsa P.O.V

I rose from my chair watching the men in front of me. I could play this game just as well as they could. If they thought that by trying to subtly mention suitors they would try to force me to marry, well they were wrong. This argument seemed to have been going forever. Each meeting they would try to bring it up, and each meeting I would cut them down. I doubt that any of the other kingdoms had actually sent any letters here to Arendelle. It was most likely that my ministers had actually been the ones sending out the letters to other kingdoms trying to marry me off to some king or whatever twice my age. Most of them were just creepy pervs anyway and I knew that they were just trying to replace me with a man because they consider men to be better leaders. But I won't give up my throne to some guy who just chooses the waltz in and take away everything that I've worked so hard for, everything that I was born and raised to rule and care for. This was my kingdom and no man is ever going to take that away form me. Besides I thought to myself, most of my ministers were from my father's reign so they'd be about retirement age and I think it's about time I introduced some new faces to my council.

"Well gentlemen," I spoke calmly "it seems that none if you are willing to come forwards which just proves the fact that I believe perhaps this council is not as cooperative as first thought. I suggest that perhaps it's time we moved on and I find some more suitable men for the job that can deal with the current changes of our time. You have served my father well during his reign but I believe that the services now required of my council will be sought in... Younger members of society. You are excused." I nod my head at them dismissing them from the room. I'd never had to fire someone before but I'd tried to be as polite and courteous as possible even if they held no respect for me as a woman or leader. That was their problem and I didn't have the time to convert every misogynist about. Letting them go was for the best. I watched as the men slowly shuffled out of the room and sent for Kai to help me acquire some new ministers.

"I shall start enlisting possible candidates," Kai said bowing slightly. "I should have a list by tomorrow evening and we could start interviews by the third day if it suits your Majesty?"

"Yes, thank you Kai I think I can fit that into my schedule. Oh and can you please make sure that all possible candidates are below the age of 60? It wouldn't do for the old ministers to think that I had fired them for unjust reasons." I ask massaging my temples, those ministers hadn't done anything to improve my headache which was now in full bloom.

"Understood your Majesty, I shall have you a list of candidates by tomorrow."

"Thank you," I replied nodding my head as he bowed again and exited the room.

"Wow," Anna breathed looking at the empty table in awe. "You sure managed to get rid of those boring old farts quick. Nice going Elsa."

"Yes well for now it may seem nice but their may be repercussions. If they take it badly they may want to take it out on me and seek revenge, but their's nothing I can do about that. Besides they were no longer performing their duties at their maximum capabilities." I choose to defend myself for no reason and groan slightly closing my eyes as I feel my headache progressing into a migraine. Groaning slightly I rise from my seat where I had sunk back down and make my way throughout the hallways towards my study. I hear Anna chattering along as she trails behind me when I suddenly feel dizzy. My head feels light as black spots begin to dance in my vision when suddenly my knees buckle and everything goes black.

A/N

So what do you think so far? I know this chapter isn't very interesting but I did kind of try to make it exciting at the end. I just want to say a big thank you to all my reviewers and the people that have followed or favourited my story. It really means the world to me and it does wonders to my inspiration to write for you guys. Don't worry because I'm already working on the next chapter which hopefully will be up soon. Bye for now and hopefully it won't be too long in between. Don't forget to tell me what you think.


	3. Candidates

Anna P.O.V

I kept talking as I followed Elsa down the hallway presumably towards her study.

"Ooh, so what are we going to do now since that we've finished the meeting and stuff?" I said not paying much attention to what was going on. "Hey, Elsa do you think we'd have time to spare to build a snowman! I mean not that we're not really busy now that I go to all these special meetings and stuff with you but-" I was just thinking how wonderful it felt to think that Elsa would let me come along to her meetings with her when suddenly she swayed a little and crumpled to the floor.

"Elsa!" I cried out running towards her and cradling her head in my lap, "it's okay Elsa, I got you..."

I felt the pounding of feet as I pulled my sister into my lap protecting her.

"Princess Anna, what happened?" Kai said stopping before me and bending down towards Elsa who was unconscious in my lap.

"I don't know," I answered worriedly. "Send for the physician and have someone help me get the Queen to her room." I spoke somewhat confidently trying to take charge of the situation like Elsa. I kept asking myself, 'now what would Elsa do?' And I tried my best to act like I was in control. I watched as Kai bowed and hurried of to find the physician while one of the guards helped carry Elsa back to her room.

"Umm... Just lay her down in the bed." I said gesturing towards the bed with my hands. He laid her gently and bowed as he retreated out of the room and stood guard outside Elsa's door. I turned to my sister who still remained unconscious and had a slight frown and a pained expression gracing her beautiful features. I heard a knock at the door and called softly for them to enter.

"Princess," the physician bowed towards me and hurried towards my sister. "Tell me what happened as precisely if you will," he gestured for me to come closer.

"Well, one minute we were just walking along and I was talking and Elsa- I mean the Queen was walking a bit in front of me when suddenly she just went down you know? Hit the floor like a stone. I mean she seemed fine moments before- actually she was rubbing her temples quite a bit so maybe she had a headache. But other than that she was her normal old self."

"Hmm... I see, and when was her last meal?"

"Uhh... Well she missed dinner last night and didn't have time for breakfast this morning and I'm not sure if she ate lunch yesterday but I do remember having breakfast together yesterday morning. "

"Hmm, well it seems that our Queen here has just simply exhausted herself. Her fatigue coupled with the lack of food has just resulted in her collapsing. I recommend that she deceives at least two days rest and a decent feed. I trust that you will see to it that the Queen receives a proper rest and food intake."

"Umm... Yes, yes I'll make sure she gets a food rest and meal."

"Good, now that's really all that I can do for her majesty and I suggest that she prevents herself from reaching this point of exhaustion or this will start to become a reoccurring situation."

"Okay, thank you for your services," I said as he bowed towards me and quickly strode out of the room.

I looked at the still unconscious Elsa and held her hand as I sat and waited for her gain consciousness again.

Elsa P.O.V

I felt confused and disoriented as my vision swam into view and I saw the interior of my bedroom. How did I get here I thought to myself, I didn't remember coming into my room.

"Elsa, Elsa. Oh finally you're back, it feels like you've been out for ages. Hey we're you just sleeping or were you unconscious just then, 'cause it seemed like you were just sleeping 'cause you looked all peaceful and stuff but then I'd guess you'd probably look peaceful too if you were dead. I don't know, how are you feeling? You've been out for ages!"

I just looked at Anna blankly as she rapidly fired questions at me not allowing any time for me to answer. I looked down at the warmth in my hand and saw that Anna was holding on to it, she was the mysterious heat source that was affecting my usually cool skin.

"I-I feel fine," I lied because I knew that I still had a lot of work to do. Anna just raised her eyebrows at me and I caved slightly.

"Okay... Maybe a _little_ tired," when she furrowed her brows together I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, a lot tired. Happy?" She smirked slightly and I glared at her for making me admit it.

"The physician said that you need _at least _two days rest _and _a proper meal. He said the reason why you collapsed was because you were really really tired and skipped too many meals."

I looked at her as if to say he really said that? Which made her roll her eyes and sigh.

"Look, okay he didn't exactly use those words but that's what he meant okay. So you are not going to be doing any of your 'queen duties' or paperwork or meetings for TWO DAYS! Think you can handle it, because I am going to be personally making sure that you don't do any of these things and if you do I'm going to lock you in your room for the rest of the time."

I let out a deep breath and adjusted my position on the bed.

"Anna, if I don't do my work who will? It's only going to mount higher while I'm away which will result in more work for me to do. I can't afford to have even a day off _and_ I need to start looking for some new ministers. The amount of work that I need to get done is just getting higher all the time so I have to keep working. I don't have a choice Anna, believe me, if there was an easier way to this I would choose it."

Anna sat there for a moment with her lips pursed as she thought over what I had said.

"Fine,"she announced looking at me with a gleam in her eye. "I'll take care of all your work while you rest, _and _if that is still too hard to agree to then I can bring In some of your work and we can do it together."

I looked at Anna as I contemplated my choices.

"Deal," I said holding my hand out, "I'll rest on the provisor that you bring in my work and we do it together."

"Deal," she replied triumphantly grinning as she shook my hand.

Anna P.O.V

That night Elsa and I had so much fun. I'd forgotten just how fun it used to be just hanging out together and enjoying each other's company. For once in my life I realised that now I wasn't alone and that I had my sister to talk to again instead of a painting.

"You know Elsa," I looked at my sister who was lying on her bed beside me, "we should be like this more often." She sat up so that she was resting on her elbows and looked at me as I popped another piece of chocolate in my mouth.

"Well you know... You're just so much more fun when you're not working and doing 'queen stuff' y'know." I looked away from the chocolates and at my sister and noticed the sad look in her eyes, or was that guilt, maybe both.

"Anna I'm so sorry," she said as she sat up properly tucking her legs under her. "I know," she held up a hand as I opened my mouth to interrupt, "I haven't been the best sister of late or ever for that matter, but I'm trying. I really am Anna, and if I didn't have all these 'queen duties' I would spend all my time with you and hopefully be more like this, like we are now."

"Oh Elsa," I said grabbing her hand, "I don't think you're a bad sister. I know you have lots of responsibilities and duties and stuff and sometimes I just get carried away you know. I don't blame you for not spending your every living moment with me, I know that you have a job and a life to live too and I just want to have a part in that. I get now why you had to shut me out for all those years and I don't think it's your fault for all of this and I don't want you to believe whatever you're being told because it's not true. You are a beautiful, kind, compassionate, amazing person and it doesn't matter what those people say or what they are going to say about you because they don't matter and they don't know you like I do. Even though I never saw you for thirteen years doesn't change the fact that you are my sister and nothing is going to come between us again. If you should listen to what anyone says it should be me because I'm the one person that truly has your best interests at heart and I care about and love you. Don't forget that Elsa because I will always be right here for you Elsa, I always have and I always will."

I leant forward and wrapped Elsa in a gentle hug as she wept, slowly she shifted and wrapped her arms around me returning the hug. I revelled in the warmth and comfort of my sisters hug, and even though it was about six months since we'd reconnected as sisters I was always delightfully surprised by the warmth of my sister the 'Snow Queen's' hugs. I looked down at my older sister as she buried her face in my shoulder as I rubbed slow circles on her back making soothing noises.

"I'm sorry," she said straightening up and wiping any remnants of tears from her face. "I guess I'm kind of emotional hey?"

I could tell that she felt slightly awkward after having cried on me and let her composure fall.

"I don't mind," I said quietly looking at her sincerely, "you can cry on my shoulder anytime Elsa. I want to be able to share everything with each other, which means that I'm here if you need to talk about how you're feeling, or if you just need a shoulder to cry on. I'm always here for you Elsa, and I always will be."

My sister looked up at me with a small smile on her face,

"I know Anna, thank you." She leant forwards and embraced me in another of her warm hugs. "I love you," she whispered into my hair.

A/N

Hey guys this chapter was just a kind of filler chapter so sorry if there's no drama *yet*. Please let me know what you think or if you have any ideas for the story, I'm always open to what you guys have to say and it helps with my writing. Next chapter may, emphasis on the may, be more exciting. I'm also currently writing like five other fics at the moment and I think I might be even starting a couple more. Sorry if my updates or slow for you guys, but by my standards these updates are pretty damn fast. My average speed for updates used to be a couple of months but for you guys I've upped my game. Sorry if there are any typos, I tried to write as quickly as possible plus I wrote this all on my ipod. Until the next chapter, Alanna Official. ^_^

**QOTD:** Do you ship Helsa or Jelsa and why?


	4. Selections and Questions

A/N

**Hey guys, a couple of you guys have posted some reviews and mentioned the formatting and layout of my story. A guest said to try third person P.O.V so I'm just going to kind of experiment with how I'm going to set this out. I'm sorry if some of theses next chapters are going to be done differently to the other****s**** but I was told that if I did my story differently I'd get more views and stuff. I probably won't change the way I set out the first couple off chapters because I'm too lazy but I will try and improve my writing for you guys. Just so you guys know I'm not that old so I don't really have all that much experience with writing stories (I haven't even finished high school) but I just come up with these weird ideas and want to make them into stories. So I'm sorry if you don't like the way I write or format or portray the characters or plan the story or come up with the plot but I just have all these ideas inside my head and I really want to get them out and sometimes I just don't know how or I don't really get them down in the best way possible. I also never plan or draft my stories so I basically just wing it and go by chapter to chapter which is why I'm open to any requests or ideas. Half the time I'm not even sure how I want the story to end, but anyways, sorry if my formatting and set up suck but I will be experimenting and trying to improve it. So here's the****next chapter and enjoy!**

Elsa sat up stretching and rubbing had eyes as she looked at the clocks at the edge of her room, 6am on the dot. She sighed tiredly as she got out of bed and made her way towards her énsuite.

"Queen Elsa?" She heard Kai call as knocked on the door, "your first meeting is at nine with the new candidates for the ministerial jobs."

"Thank you Kai," the blonde queen called back as she walked in and out of her wardrobe, "let's hope that goes well.." She muttered the last bit to herself.

Once washed and dressed Elsa sat down at her desk trying to make a dent in her already mountainous pile of paperwork.

"Ugh," she groaned in a very un-queen-like manner as she read through yet another boring report on the prices of carrots and turnips or possible trade partners or even worse, possible marriage partners. She shuddered at even the mere thought of the subject and immediately replaced it with much happier thoughts. Anna's terrible excuse she called ice skating, Sven's cute little habit of licking the snowflakes out of Olaf's flurry, her ice palace... The good times.

Looking at the clock she jumped out of her chair and touched up her appearance, it was almost nine already.

* * *

"Your Majesty," Kai bowed as he opened the door for her to enter, "they are waiting for you inside."

She paused and nodded at him as she slowly and purposefully strode into the room. There were a number of people waiting in the small room outside the conference room as Elsa got settled and glanced over her first file, the minister of agriculture. She looked up as the first candidate walked in the door.

"Take a seat please," she said gesturing towards one if the many seats around the long rectangular table. The first candidate was a man in about his late twenties and like any regular person, was somewhat awed and intimidated of his new queen. She sighed inwardly as she realised just how the rest of her interviews were going to go.

* * *

Elsa secretly let our a sigh of relief as she finally managed to get through her last interview, she was shuffling through her papers when Kai knocked interrupting her private celebration.

"Umm... Your Majesty?" He paused just out side the door, "it seems that we have another candidate, he was a little late for the interviews and it seems that I may have overlooked his application."

Inwardly groaning, the young queen stuck a small polite smile on her face as she motioned for Kai to send in the person. She was mentally cursing when in strode a sight that almost made her lose her composure, _almost._

"Your Majesty," the young man said calmly as he approached and placed a file on the table in front of her and bowed at the waist. He had straight medium length coal black hair that reached just down to the middle of his ears with a pair of sparkling mischievous looking hazel eyes. He looked at her unfazed as she observed him silently for a few moments. She glanced at the file that he had placed on her desk and briefly skimmed over it for important details. Name, age, position applying for, area of expertise, general history.

"So," she finally said looking back up at him from the paper. "Sir Dante," she motioned for him to take a seat. "You're application is for the minister of defense and advisor in military matters. What makes you the most suitable person for this job?"

"Well, I've been on both sides of battle. I have served in a number of wars and battles and done both fighting and strategizing. I believe that in order to have a clear idea of what you are doing you need to have seen both sides to the battlefield."

Elsa was impressed by his answer and there was something about him. She wasn't quite sure what it was but there was something, maybe it was his easy confidence. Yes most probably, nothing to do with the way he looks or the way his shirt shows his sculpted muscles as it wrapped tightly around his strong torso. Oh come on, get a grip! She mentally slapped herself for even attaining such thoughts. She was a queen for god's sake, keep it professional. She asked him a few more questions about the job but something seemed to be wrong with her brain because she had trouble thinking properly. Probably just tired, nothing to do whatsoever with the gorgeous man sitting right in front of her.

"Thank you for your time," she said politely wrapping up the interview. "If you are chosen for your position you will be notified by noon tomorrow."

He nodded and bowed as he rose from his chair, smirking slightly he picked up Elsa's right hand that was resting on the table in front of him and brushed his lips against the back of it. She blushed furiously at the tingling sensation that travelled over her skin at the contact and was left feeling breathless and flustered as he walked out the door.

* * *

He felt conflicted as he walked out of the room. Part of him was mad at himself for having the audacity to grab the Queen's hand and kiss it. Who did he think he was? He was supposed to be there for a job interview, not to flirt with her! He supposed he just wasn't quite prepared for how stunning she actually was. She was beyond mere words, they just wouldn't do her justice. But the other part of him was celebrating he'd got further with the Queen Elsa than any other man in the kingdom or any suitor that had ever come into the kingdom. He should feel proud and joyous, which he did but he was also extremely nervous about getting that job. Seeing Queen Elsa up close and just being near her had made him want that job all the more.

* * *

Elsa was startled out of thought as she heard a familiar knock on her door.

"Come in Anna," she called as she straightened up in her seat.

"It's late Elsa," her little sister said with concern in her eyes. "I know you were up early this morning too so don't try and hide that. You still need to get some rest remember!"

"Yes I know Anna, I was just going to finish this last one and then go to bed, happy?"

The redhead just nodded in response as she kept a skeptical expression on her face.

"See done," Elsa said with a smile as she signed her name at the bottom if the page and placed the quill back in its holder.

"Alright but I'm going to come and check on you in a few moments to make sure that you actually do go to bed and aren't doing ing more work. AND NO, you can't take your paperwork into bed and do it either," Anna stated firmly as Elsa opened her mouth to speak.

"Fine, fine," she muttered under her breath as she hugged Anna and headed towards her room.

Anna just watched her and shook her head as her sister behaved somewhat like a small child.

* * *

That night Elsa lay in bed tossing and turning as she tried to fall asleep. Her body felt tired but her mind kept working circulating certain images and feelings through her mind. She didn't know why but she couldn't stop thinking about the young man from the interview, she was being completely irrational. She barely knew the man and he was just simply trying to be polite, wasn't he? Just remembering how she felt both excited and frightened her at the same time. The strange heat that spread over her skin as she felt his soft lips brush against the back of her hand, the way his eyes seemed to pierce straight into her soul. Maybe she was just overreacting because of her lack of human interaction for thirteen years.

* * *

"Kai, could you please send for these people and have them meet me in the conference room that the interviews took place in yesterday." Elsa asked as stepped out of her study. She still felt slightly tired from last night because she'd had hardly any sleep but she had a country to run and rule so had no time for sleeping in.

"Yes your Majesty," Kai said as he bowed and left to get the people.

Elsa sighed as she walked down the the corridor heading towards the conference room, she ran a hand through her hair brushing back her fringe as she walked at a leisurely pace taking her time. Having reached the room she entered and prepared for her talk with her new ministers. After much thought yesterday she had finally come to a decision and chosen her new ministers,all of them where between the ages of twenty and fifty and had showed positive attributes. Overall she was pretty happy with her new selection of ministers. She waited as Kai sent them in and they took their seats around the table, she then announced that they had all been chosen as the ministers of their respective fields and that their first official meeting would be tomorrow at ten. Plenty of them came up to her afterwards thanking her or just wanting to talk about any future plans or ideas that they might have for Arendelle. Once all her ministers had left she packed up any loose sheets of parchment she had and made to head back to her study. She'd just stepped out of the door when she saw _him _leaning against the wall casually next to the doorway.

"Oh, hello," she started slightly shocked and flustered by his sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk with you privately," he replied evenly gazing at her with those piercing hazel eyes.

"Oh um... Okay," why was she behaving like some mindless teenage girl? It was completely embarrassing and she just hoped that he didn't pick up on her awkwardness. She hadn't really had much experience dealing with people around her age, especially guys.

"I just wanted to ask you why you chose me, I mean not that I'm questioning your decision because I feel honored to have this position. But just, why me?"

She stood and looked at him for a moment with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"We'll because you seemed to have the correct qualifications despite your age. And you have experience which is key to understanding the works of war and battle. As I have none I consider it important to have someone at my side who does. Does that answer your question?" She asked him sincerely.

"Yes thank you," he replied as he watched her nod her head at him and make her way down the hall. He wasn't sure what was happening to him or why it was happening but for some reason he felt drawn to her like a moth to a light and he had no explanation why.

A/N

So yeah I just added in my OC which was kinda tricky. I tend to suck at introducing and creating my own characters so I hope you guys like Dante, if any of you guys are part of the Song Of The Lioness fandom he would be a mix between Prince Jonathan of Conte and George Cooper King of Thieves. I'm sorry I didn't really put much of Anna in this chapter but I will try and add more of her in the next one though I will be sort of trying to establish some sort of relation or connection between certain characters *wink*. Sorry for the sorta late update I have been trying to get a new chapter up each week, but realistically it's going to be like a new chapter each fortnight if I'm lucky. Hopefully the next chapter will be better because I know this one kinda sucked but there wasn't really any better way that I could come up with so chapter was inspired by Read All About It, sung by Emilie Sandé. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry if I'm kind of moving this along too fast or making Elsa seem too awkward and girly but I don't really want to make them move really slowly or it would be a really long fanfic and I'm just trying to make Elsa seem like every other girl out there. I'm also kinda moulding Dante into my version of my dream guy so hey it's okay to dream right? So please, please, please review and let me know if you have any thoughts, ideas, suggestions or requests. ^_^

QOTD

What do you think of Dante so far? I know it may be too early to tell but tell me what you think anyway! Do you like him so far?

I love you all my fellow Frozies

**Shout out to:**

**I Do Random Fanfics **- thank you so much for your adding me as one of your favorite authors, that means the world to me and I just hope to do it justice. Warm hugs to you! :D


	5. Exploring

**A/N**

**This chapter is going to be sort of more focused on Dante so I can introduce him to you guys properly and build his character. Just so we're all clear his name is pronounced Dun-tay, say it with me, Dun-tay. Ok good, now start reading and enjoy. :D**

He stretched as he woke up and grinned to himself. He now lived in the castle as part of the advantages of his new job. It wasn't compulsory of course especially for those with families, but for a single unattached man such as Dante it was wonderful. He had a comfortable and furnished room with meals provided and a respective job. He never thought when he applied for the position of the Queen's Defense Minister and Military Adviser that he would actually get the job, it was like a dream come true. Deciding to go for a walk and explore the castle he got dressed and wandered aimlessly about. As he was walking round a corner he jumped a foot in the air with fright as he almost rounded upon the most adorable fluffy whit cat with grey paws and blue eyes.

"Oh aren't you adorable," he said as he stepped towards it and bent down to tickle its ears.

"No! Don't touch him he- oh,"

He looked up as he heard someone cry out to him and blushed as he realists they had caught him talking to an animal. His blush deepened as he realized that it was Princess Anna that had called out to him.

"Your Highness," he bent slightly at the waist.

"Oh it's alright, you can save the formalities for Elsa- I mean the Queen. He doesn't usually do that you know," she gestured to where he was scratching the cat between it's ears.

"Usually he won't let anyone besides me or Elsa touch him. He doesn't even let Kai or Gerda pet him."

"Who does he belong to?"

"Oh, he's Elsa's but he doesn't mind me after Elsa made sure he knew I was a friend."

He stumbled a little as the cat rubbed its head against his leg forcefully.

"Woah!" He cried out.

"Sorry, come on Cuddles," Anna said to the cat as he began to protest slightly at being picked up.

"Your mummy is probably wondering where you are? Isn't she?" Anna spoke to the cats putting on a childish voice. The cat just looked at her with its piercing blue eyes that reminded Dante of Elsa's.

"Anyway, I'll see you round," Anna said as she began trotting off with the cat in her arms.

Dante watched curiously in the direction that Anna had disappeared in. It led of to the northern wing, which was directly opposite to him. All staff and those with jobs within the castle had rooms in the southern wing. The eastern wing was reserved for guests and he wasn't really sure what the western wing was used for. He wasn't sure if there were limits or boundaries as to where he could go but what was the worst that could happen? Deciding to bite the bullet, Dante started off in the direction towards the northern wing. He meandered down the hallway not thinking about much at all when the door he was walking past suddenly opened. He jumped about a foot in the air and looked at who it was. His eyes widened in shock as he regained his senses and he bowed before her.

"Your Majesty, forgive me," he said whilst thinking 'what is it with me and these sisters. Running into each other and them scaring the bejesus out of me?'

"Oh, good morning Sir Dante, I hope you find the castle to your liking?" Elsa asked him as she stepped out and gently shut her bedroom door behind her.

"Oh yes, it's quite big and rather impressive."

"Yes, its' size is rather impressive though I used to find that it was rather easy to get lost in."

"That's why I'm exploring- erm I mean getting a feel of the place and creating a mental map, familiarizing myself with the layout if you will."

She looked at him with eyes sparkling with amusement. God he was awkward, he mentally slapped himself. Be cool, be calm, be suave, be sexy. Yeah man! Be sexy. Don't blow this, act natural. He looked up at her and ran a hand through his dark hair pushing it to the side. She watched him and noted how cute he was when he was awkward, kind of like Anna.

"I met your cat this morning," he said attempting to restart the conversation. Real sexy he beat himself up mentally. Could you think of nothing else to talk about but her _cat!_

"Are you alright?" She reflexively responded. Anyone besides her usually got hurt when they came within five feet if her cat. He was extremely protective of her and didn't like strangers or generally even other people.

"Umm no actually, he was quite loving toward me."

She looked at him with wide eyes, Cuddles had never taken an instant liking towards someone before. Usually she had to introduce them and make it very clear to her cat that that person was not to be torn to shreds.

"You mean he didn't hurt you?"

"Nope, not a scratch. I'll even let you check me over if you want," he winked cheekily at her causing her to blush and look down.

"It's just that it's so unlike him, I've had him for seven years since he was a tiny kitten and he has _never _taken an instant liking to anyone besides me. It's just strange that's all."

"Well he's quite a beautiful cat you know, however did you come by him?"

"When I was thirteen my parents gave him to me because I uh had- um I was lonely because I was isolated so he kind of became my only friend."

He noticed her stop herself mid- sentence as if she had changed her mind about what she was going to say. It made him curious to know more about this beautiful Queen with a mysterious past.

She'd mentally cursed herself when she realized what she was about to reveal. She hadn't told anyone about her past depression and that included Anna. She wasn't even completely sure if she was over it yet but things had been pretty hectic lately so she didn't really have time to even feel anything. She was horrified that she was about to reveal her deepest secret to someone she had barely known for forty eight hours. She didn't even know why she had told him what she already had. He just seemed so easy to talk to and the words just flowed right out of her mouth. Talking to him was different to talking to Anna and he seemed like a genuinely nice guy. She had no idea why but for some reason she seemed to have taken a liking to him just like her cat. It was odd because neither her not her cat ever really let anyone else in.

"Well, I've always loved cats," he said breaking her train of thoughts. "And I just hope that perhaps you might like people who like cats as well," he added with a smirk as he glanced at her.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened ever so slightly that it would have been over looked by anyone not watching closely. She was momentarily stunned as she tried to process one thought, was he flirting with her? It made her feel extremely young and naive, not to mention inexperienced. Spending the majority of her life locked in her room really hadn't given her much time to learn how to interact with the opposite sex on more than a business level. Heck, she didn't think she even had any friends besides her sister.

"Well I um uh..."

"Hey Elsa! Oh and _Dante_," Anna called as she approached the pair standing outside her sister's door giving Elsa a naughty discreet wink. Her sister blushed in return and gave her a look that said "don't even go there or else". Anna just continued on like nothing was happening.

"Come on Elsa! It's time for breakfast and I'm starving! Oh and don't you even think of telling me that you're not hungry because you remember what the doctor said. No more skipping meals and working till you faint because you scared me so badly last time and I am not going to go through that again."

Elsa looked down at the ground as Anna berated her for her eating and lifestyle habits. She certainly couldn't bear to see the look on Dante's face as he listened to Anna recounting her little episode.

"Enough Anna," she said cutting off her sister's rant and giving her a look that said "not in front of _him_!"

"Oh yeah, we'll come on! Don't want the food to be cold, you could joins too Dante," Anna added slyly throwing her sister a mischievous look.

Elsa's eyes widened as she realized what Anna was implying and made an imperceptible shake of her head. Her sister just smiled evilly as Dante kindly accepted her gracious offer.

As they walked down the hall towards the dining room Elsa began plotting her revenge on her sister. Oblivious to her fate Anna chatted away to both Dante and Elsa managing to have not even a second of silence.

As they took their seats around a rectangular table with Elsa at the head, they were served the most wonderful smelling breakfast. Anna had waffles with chocolate, berries and a glass of milk, while Elsa had banana pancakes with maple syrup and a cup of coffee. After deciding on what to eat Dante was served French toast with fruit on the side and a glass of orange juice.

He felt somewhat awed as he sat there having breakfast with two royals of Arendelle. Not many young men or people for that matter could make a stake to that claim. He listened and observed the royals as Anna continued to talk. He found that the sisters appeared to be polar opposites of each other. Anna seemed to be the more boisterous and crazy one out of the two and he would simply sum her up as an extrovert. Elsa on the other hand was a bit harder to read. She seemed like more of a thinker than Anna and was much more composed and regal. He had to keep a straight face as he watched Anna stuffing her face with waffles at an alarming rate while Elsa continued in a much more reserved and delicate manner.

"I'm going to go visit Kristoff today," Anna told her sister as she stood up from her seat having demolished her breakfast. "I hope you don't mind Elsa but I said I'd meet him early this morning."

"Oh it's fine," Elsa responded waving her off. "Go have fun."

"Okay but let me know if you need anything or you have another _y'know_," Anna said raising her eyebrows.

"Anna, I'm fine. Now go or he'll think you've forgotten about him 'cause your late!"

"Okay, bye! I love you," Anna said as she have her sister a hug and ran out of the room crashing into a couple of corners on her way out.

"I'm sorry about Anna," Elsa said turning her attention to the young man seated next to her. "Anna can get a little carried away sometimes and she's really clumsy."

"No, no it's fine. You don't have to apologize, she seems really lovely and I just wish I had a sister like her. She really loves you and looks out for you."

"Thank you... But it wasn't always like this," she murmured the last part to herself."

"Well I just wish that I had a sibling because it can get pretty lonely at times."

She looked at him with understanding in her eyes. She knew how loneliness felt better than anyone.

"Ahem…" Kai cleared his throat making his presence known.

Elsa turned to him breaking eye contact with Dante.

"You have your first meeting in an hour your Majesty," he said bowing as Elsa acknowledged him.

"Well, I'll see you at your first meeting," she said as she rose from her chair and walked out of the room giving him a small smile.

A/N

So that chapter delved a little more into Dante's character and I'm still deciding on what kind of a guy he is. I made him a little bit timid and awkward in this chapter because I think that is a completely adorable reaction for him to have towards a completely beautiful woman like Elsa. I

plan on making him a bit more suave and sexy and confident in the next chapters but I'm still building his character and the story. I've got a couple of ideas circulating through my head and this just popped into my head, should I put a love triangle in? I don't know because then I'd have to add in another OC but the idea is looking pretty good inside my head right now. I don't think this story will have any Kristanna or anything because I'm not overly interested in Anna. Elsa is my one true love if that doesn't sound weird at all. Anyway ler me know what you think because I love hearing your response. So let me know if you have any ideas, thoughts or requests because I am happy to hear from you guys. Rreviews to me are like warm hugs to Olaf. So go on, review and make me a happy snowgirl ^_^


	6. Faded Lines

He watched her especially as he sat there in the meeting. His first meeting as the official minister for defense and military matters. He felt proud of his new position, it was a job he'd never even dreamed of achieving but right now his mind was focused on other things- people.

"Sir Dante?" She looked at him down the length of the table.

"Umm, sorry," he replied breaking out of his musings.

"Your suggestions for improvement in your field?"

"Oh yes, I'll need to assess the current form of your military and go from there. I'd also like to overlook the current maps of Arendelle and the borders and forms of defense that are in place."

She nodded in agreement,

"I'll have the maps brought to your rooms and we can assess the current state of the military when you're ready. I think that concludes our meeting for today," she dismissed them from the meeting.

Once everyone had left she left out a small almost in audible sigh of relief. She still felt a little bit uncomfortable when having to deal with new people and tried incredibly hard to cover it up by appearing confident and side of herself when in reality she was quite the opposite.

"Kai?" She said to then as she walked out of the room. "Could you please have all the maps and and any defense layouts that we have sent to sir Dante's room."

"Yes your Majesty, consider it done," he said bowing and moving of to fulfill her request.

Realizing that she had an hour to spare because the meeting had finished an hour earlier than expected the young queen decided to go down to the indoor training courts. Usually in summer the courts were empty but on this particular day there was someone else besides the queen occupying the courts.

Elsa entered the practice courts silently as she walked towards the railing on the edge. Deep I'm thought she didn't realize the presence of others. Hearing the sound of fighting she looked out across the court as she leant on the rails. She watched quietly as Dante seemed to be almost dancing as he gracefully and seemingly effortlessly traded blows with another man as their swords flashed through the air at an incredible pace. Her eyes drifted as she realized that he was wearing only his breeches and boots showing of his finely sculpted and well muscled chest. She blushed almost imperceptibly as she watched him enraptured. Usually the practice courts provided her with a place to empty her head and free her thoughts, but right now they seemed to be doing the complete opposite, not that she was against it (_well_ not of it was this sort of distraction).

She was broken out of her thoughts as the fight ended and he realized her presence.

"Your Majesty," he said as he approached wiping himself down with a towel. "To what so I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting? I didn't really expect anyone to be down here," she admitted.

"No no. Your fine. Actually. I just like to stay in shape and it helps to keep my mind clear and focused. Plus, it never hurts to be prepared I suppose..."

"I like the way you think."

"What, do you work out too?" He smirked at her deliberately misinterpreting her words.

"Pft, look at me. Of course I work out," she matches his sarcasm.

Taking her words literally he let his eyes slowly slide over her delicate form drinking in every detail about her making her blush an almost invisible blush but it was there.

"Care to go for a walk?" He offered breaking the silence. She replied with a slight nod of her head as they walked out towards the gardens.

Realizing that he was still shirtless he quickly pulled his shirt over his head mussing his hair in the process. Elsa laughed delicately covering her mouth with her hand as she saw his disheveled appearance.

"Here, allow me," she said as they stopped next to a water fountain and she started to try neatening his hair out. He lowered his head slightly as he was quite a bit taller than her as she ran her fingers through his hair. She paused briefly and her cheeks turned pink as she realized what sort of a position she had placed herself in. Her stomach did an unfamiliar flip as she realized that she didn't actually mind being like this at all. Slowly she resumed running her fingers through his hair cherishing the feel of his thick, silky midnight strands against her soft skin.

His breath hitched slightly as her fingers lightly ran through his hair sending shivers down his spine as a he felt his stomach turn into a thousand knots. Slowly she resumed running her finger through after briefly pausing and he didn't want her to stop. Slowly he brought his head up and looked her straight in those beautiful blue eyes. He took a small step closing any distance that may have been between them before as he gently reached a hand up cupping her face in his palm. She turned her face ever so slightly allowing her cheek to rest in his hand as he heard her breath ever so slightly hitch at his touch. He leaned in carefully and deliberately allowing her to back out at anytime, she didn't. Slowly closing the distance left between them he rested his forehead against her's, his eyes silently asking for permission. She gave him the tiniest of nods confirming her decision. He could feel her cool breath against him as he finally surrendered pressing his lips gently yet firmly against hers in a tentative yet sure kiss. Her lips felt cool and soothing against his and funnily enough it created a warmth that turned into a steady blaze within him. He moved his lips against hers and she responded lifting a hand to the back of his head keeping his lips firmly against hers. They finally broke apart if a little reluctantly as they both needed oxygen. _Damn oxygen_ he cursed, he could've kept kissing her forever if it was possible. He felt a cool sensation against his arm and he realized as he looked down that he still had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. The cool feeling was coming from her ice dress and he still had a hand against her face as he could feel her delicious soft, smooth skin beneath his fingers. She looked at him with an unreadable expression as she stayed in his embrace.

"Queen Elsa!" Kai called startling the two and causing them to spring apart like they'd just been electrocuted. "There is an urgent message for you that I think you would like to hear."

She nodded her head and walked off with him leaving Dante alone in the gardens. She'd merely nodded to him as she left and hadn't said a word since they kissed, she was starting to make him worry.

As she walked away there was only one thing on the young queens mind, she had just kissed a man! It was her first kiss to be honest and after trying to not feel for so long it was difficult to discern her feelings. Being held safe in his arms had sent a rush through her and the feeling of his lips was just... She tried to clear her head as she walked into her study where Kai handed delivered the message to her once they where in private.

"Your Majesty I'm afraid that we will be due to be hosting some guests in a few days time."

"Wait what! I'm sorry I'm confused?"

"Those ministers that you recently replaced had made suitor arrangements and it seems that they lacked the courtesy to inform you."

"Can we stop them? Send a message back to their countries that I'm not interested?"

"I'm sorry your Majesty but it seems that it is too late to stop their arrival. I have been informed that they are already traveling towards Arendelle as we speak."

"Oh, well I suppose that we'll just have to entertain them for a short while before we send them back. What is the minimum time that I can host them without appearing inhospitable?"

"Four weeks your Majesty."

"Four weeks! Why such a long time? I'm not sure I can deal with a bunch of men trying to woo for _four weeks_!"

"I'm sorry your Majesty, but after what happened at your coronation many guests left earlier so we need to appear hospitable and welcoming to other nations."

"Ok, fine. I guess I can handle it. Could you please inform Gerda to prepare the guest rooms and a banquet for the night of their arrival. I suppose I'll also have to throw a welcoming celebration so tell Gerda to organize one as well too please."

"Yes your Majesty," Kai bowed as he left the room.

Elsa sighed as she sat down at her desk. Now she had suitors and paper work to think about as well as running a country and she wasn't even going to start on that kiss.

She glanced at the clock as she finished up the last of her paper work. Record time she celebrated silently in her head. It was only then thirty which was amazing considering the foot high stack of papers that had been on her desk that morning. She picked up the maps and books that she had on the current borders and defense strategies in place. She set off towards his rooms and checked for a light in his rooms. She wasn't sure but for some reason she started having second thoughts. She didn't need to come over personally and deliver the maps, she could've sent one of the servants to do it, but no. She chose to deliver them her self. Why? She asked herself, no reason in particular was her immediate response, but somewhere in the back of her head was a little voice adding to speak her deepest thoughts and feelings. A voice she thought she had buried too deep to resurface but apparently not. _You like him _it said making her shake head slightly, _you wanted to come and see him, admit it you're attracted to him. _God this was ridiculous she thought to herself, she hardly knew him! There was no way she could possibly like this guy, was there? _Oh yes _that voice said again, _of course you like him, or why would you kiss him like you did? Why would you talk and open up to him like you did? Why would you let him hold you like he did? Because you were getting pretty cosy in his arms..._ Ugh, shut up she thought to the voice as she built her resolve and knocked on his door. Maybe she liked him and maybe she didn't but she was here to deliver the maps that he had asked for, that was it right...

"Oh, Queen Elsa," he cried somewhat startled as he opened the door.

"Please, just call me Elsa," she said and swore inside her head as that voice piped up _ooh getting friendly on a first name basis hmm..._

"Then it'll have to be Dante," he replied casually with a mischievous smirk on his handsome features.

"I uh came over to bring the maps that you asked for," she stated holding up her arms with the maps in them.

"Oh yes, um please come in," he stepped in holding the door open for her to enter his chambers.

He took the items from her arms as he closed the door behind her and placed them on his desk near the window.

"You have a beautiful view from here," she stated looking out the window.

The moonlight was shining down in the gardens below illuminating them in a silver glow.

"Yes, it's amazing. I don't think I've ever stayed in a place as grand as this."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," he said rubbing the back of his neck and turning his head slightly. "I'm a bit more used to being able to pack all my belongings into one bag and spending my nights sleeping on the ground, in a tent if I'm lucky."

"Oh..."

"It was during my service, that's all."

"And how long was that? Your service I mean."

"Uh... I think about seven years... I joined when I turned seventeen."

Hmm... He's only twenty four Elsa thought doing the math in her head.

They fell into a somewhat awkward but also somehow comfortable silence. Both of then wanted to talk about the day's earlier incident but neither was sure how to talk about it.

"Look Elsa... I'm sorry about my actions this morning... It was highly unprofessional of me and I shouldn't have acted purely on impulse, I hope that-"

"No, it's fine," Elsa said cutting in. "It's just that... I've never actually kissed someone before," she admitted blushing slightly.

"Really! Because I thought that you were pretty g- ohmygosh I am so sorry! That was inappropriate."

"It's okay, your fine actually. Don't worry about it. Wait, did you actually mean that?"

"Uh...yeah. I wouldn't have said that if I didn't," he looked down in embarrassment rubbing the back if his neck. She blushed at his comment and turned back towards the window in an attempt to hide it. He watched her as she continued to gaze out of the window.

"Well I have to be honest with you," he said making her turn back to him so he received her full attention. "I have feelings for you. I'm not quite sure how far these feelings go but I am certain that I have never felt like this with anyone else before. I don't know if you feel it too but it's like I'm more than just physically attracted to you. It's like I'm drawn to you, like a moth to a flame and I don't see the point in denying these feelings and I think that I should be honest with you with where I'm at."

He looked up at her face with apprehension after finishing his rant. Her mouth was in the shape of an o as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"I-uh. Ummm..." She stuttered as she struggled to process what he'd just said. Did he just say that he liked her? Why would he like her? There were plenty of much nicer and less emotionally ruined you women out there, why would he choose her of all people?

"I'm sorry Dante," she looked at him with guilty eyes. "I'm still trying to figure out what that kiss meant if it meant anything at all and I truly am _really_ sorry that I may have lead you on. The truth is though that I don't know how I feel about the kiss, about this, about us."

"Well maybe I can help you," he said as he stepped forwards closing the distance between and pressed his lips against hers. She stood there stunned as she felt his lips against hers, it lasted only a moment as her body betrayed her and responded in kind. She could feel his soft lips against hers as he poured every ounce of passion and longing and emotion into the kiss. She felt almost consumed by his feelings as he pressed her up against the wall near the window. She opened her mouth slightly as he nipped at her bottom lip. He deepened the kiss and his senses rioted as she ran her fingers through his hair while their tongues duelled. He moaned slightly against her mouth just from the pure and un quenched desire ignited by the kiss. His hands travelled over her curves as they finally stilled at her hips pulling her body flush against his. She broke of the kiss and stared at him with those innocent blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this," she said a little breathlessly. "The most I am capable of handling at this moment is friendship. Please forgive me, I just- I can't. If you could just please understand."

He looked at her a little crestfallen at hurt by her response after their kiss. He'd just thought that...

"I should go," she said breaking free from his hold and moving to walk out of the room.

"Elsa wait!" He cried grabbing hold of her wrist as she moved past him. Both of them paused and looked down at where he had hold of her wrist. Her look was of fear and panic while his was of confusion. He could faintly feel and see the faded lines running along her slender pale wrists. Quickly she pulled her wrists sharply from his grip as she fled from his room. He stood there stunned by her sudden departure _again _as one thought circled through his mind. Where those scars on her wrists?

**A/N**

**Well this chapter turned out to be a whole heap longer then I had expected and the plot has kinda altered a little as well. I'm still sort of undecided about where I'm going with this but I do have a few ideas that I definitely want to include in this story. I hope you guys are liking Dante though I have to admit I'm still a little bit conflicted as to what sort of a guy he's going to be. This story is probably going to be more focused on Elsa because I LOVE her and to be honest I prefer Elsa to Anna. I realised when I posted the last chapter that I forgot to put in my QOTD so I'm going to put do on this chapter. ****This chapter was inspired by the song "Heart on Fire" by Jonathan Clay and also a song written by one of my sisters friends about depression ( sorry for the dark themes). ****Don't forget to review, follow and favourite and tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions or request. Ooh and hint- review are like warm hugs to me and make me happy which makes me want to write more which means maybe more regular updates...**

**Anyways...**

**QOTD**

**Out of Kristen Bell and Idina Menzel, if you had the chance to meet one of them who would it be and why?**

**For me that is too easy, Idina man! Seriously! I would record our conversation and then if I listened back to it, ****it ****would seem like I was talking to Elsa *sob* I jus love Elsa soooo much. I'm not**** a**** fangirling, pathetic sucker for Frozen and Disney at all. **

**QOTD**

**Who is your favourite character in Frozen or any Disney movie and why?**

**ELSA!ELSA!ELSA!ELSA****!****ELSA!ELSA!**

**Isn't it obvious?**

**Oh and OH MY GOSH! If you haven't already seen it you have to go on YouTube and look up Frozen Deleted Scenes. There is this funny/sad scene between Anna and Elsa in the dressing room but most importantly there is the song that they cut from Frozen and replaced with "For the First Time in Forever Reprise". The song they replaced was called "Life's Too Short" and I recommend that you watch this if you haven't already. It had me laughing and awwing, so go now! GO, LIVE YOUR DREAM... Oh wrong movie? Never mind, but go and watch that video now, it's mind blowing! Love y'all Alanna Official ^_^**


	7. Secrets of the Past

**A/N**

**Wow, that last chapter was really intense and jam packed right? Anyways I just wanted to clear up a few things between Elsa and Dante. So that whole thing with Dante spilling his feelings for Elsa and everything is just a super serious case of fatal attraction and live at first sight. That stuff actually happens, it happened to my grandma but now she divorced but anyway it does happen. But the real bombshell was the scars on Elsa's wrists because even my heart fell in the floor when I read it through and I wrote it. Crazy huh? But anyway thus chapter will be clearing up a few things and start the ball rollings, hopefully it's gonna be full steam ahead from now on, ooh and I might throw in a few curve balls so watch out. **

**Warning: this chapter contains darkish themes **

Elsa P.O.V

I stared at my wrists as I sat huddled in my bed. _He'd seen them_. I kept repeating that same line over in my head. They were slim and faded and just noticeable on my pale wrists. It had been six months since I stopped but the scars were there as a reminder. A reminder of my darkest moments. That's why I always wore sleeves. They covered them up and hid them from the world and myself. But now he knew. I had to trust that he wouldn't say anything and I hoped that if I didn't mention it then it would be like it had never happened. That would probably be the best way to deal with the situation and to ensure that the topic does not arise I would minimize my interaction with him. The less he knows the better for everyone. The past is in the past

Third Person P.O.V

Over the next few days there was an obvious tension between the young Queen and her new defense and military minister. It was noticed by many the discreet methods used by the queen to avoid her new minister. Often when walking down a hallway the queen would suddenly deviate from her path having seen her new minister. She was currently walking down the hallway away from her bedroom when he appeared trapping her as there were no exits along the long hall.

"Elsa! Please wait," he said hurrying after her as she quickly made her way down the hall. She didn't stop or answer him but her pace did slow slightly allowing him to catch up with his long strides. She new she'd have to face it eventually and it looked like the time was now no matter how hard she had tried to postpone it. May as well face the music she thought as he finally caught up to her.

"I just wanted to-"

"Not here," she said cutting him off and glancing around to see if they were alone. Still feeling uneasy she lead him towards her study where they could talk more privately.

"Ok," she said as she locked the door behind her and turned to face him.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. I can't say that I understand exactly what it is but your secret is safe with me. I also accept your feelings and I just want you to know that if friendship is all that you can offer me right now then that is what I'll take. I'm a patient man Elsa and I'll wait years if I have to. What I feel for you I know it's only been a couple if days but I've never felt this way for someone my whole life. Even if my feelings are left unreturned I cannot deny them," he took a deep breath and pressed on.

"But I would like to be your friend Elsa, if you would just let me in. You don't have to do everything alone, trust me I know. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you that's all..." He looked up at her and noticed the tears on her cheeks as she wept silently.

"No one's ever cared this much about me before," she sobbed wiping the tears from her cheeks. "How can you say all that when you hardly even know me?"

"Because I have faith," he said stepping forward and gently wiping her tear stained cheeks for her.

"Then I guess I owe you an explanation," she said leading him towards the lounge.

Once they had both gotten comfortable Elsa began to tell him things about her that she had never told anyone before.

"I guess it started when I was about twelve," she started recounting the painful details of her past. "After the accident with Anna the isolation began and I started fearing my powers and myself. I started wearing the gloves to suppress my powers and that's when the whole "conceal don't feel" mantra came in. My parents were just trying to do their best but... I guess there really wasn't some sort off handbook detailing how to manage ice powers." She laughed mirthlessly, "my powers grew as the troll that healed Anna after the accident had foretold, and soon everything started spiraling out of my control. Instead of gaining and mastering control over my powers I just got worse and couldn't do anything without my gloves. I often had random outbursts where my powers would just sort of explode out of me because I'd been suppressing them for too long. I think the worse part was Anna because I could hear what it was doing to her and she was becoming almost as damaged as me and it was all my fault. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I was the cause for Anna's unhappiness and loneliness. I had been her only friend and when I shut her out she had no one. She even resorted to talking to paintings for crying out loud. I think it was these realizations that really hit me the hardest. I could cope with my isolation but not Anna's and so I started falling into depression. By the time I was thirteen I was suffering from anxiety attacks as well and that was when the- the self harm began as well." She took a deep breath as she told the last sentence and glanced up from her hands to his face. So far he hadn't said a word and he gently urged her on to continue.

"When my parents found out they became really distressed and weren't sure how to deal with my current emotional and mental state. They tried to convince me that I wasn't to blame and that it was no ones fault but if I could just get my powers under control... But their words didn't help and I'd already stopped all physical contact with them. I didn't trust myself. So that was when my father found Cuddles, my cat. He told me that the poor thing had been trapped out in a storm and when he found it in the stables it was just about frozen. The poor thing was just a kitten and he was so afraid of everything. I suppose when my father handed him to me I saw myself in him. We were both afraid and cold and alone, and now it seemed that we had found someone just like us. From that moment on he never left me and was my constant companion. That cat was the only living creature that I had any physical contact with and he would cuddle up next to me at night when I slept. That's why I called him Cuddles, because he was the only thing that I could cuddle and I live him. Which is probably why I never froze him by accident when I touched him without my gloves. For a time things started getting better and I wasn't as depressed as much and I stopped y'know," she made a cutting gesture along her wrist. "My anxiety attack had lessened and now that I look back on it I suppose it was probably due to the love I had towards my cat. Then when I was eighteen my parents had to go away in a trip overseas to my cousins wedding in Corona. They were supposed to be gone two weeks but they never came back... The ship was caught in a storm and there was no survivors. After that what little progress I'd made came crashing down. I fell back into depression really heavily and I couldn't bear it when Anna came knocking on my door in grief just looking for someone to comfort her. I so badly wanted to open my door and be the supportive older sister but I couldn't. I was hardly coping and my room showed it. It was covered in snow and ice and to block out the guilt and grief I turned back to self harming. The pain provided me with some sort of escape, even if it was only til it stopped... The next three years were hard though but I learnt to deal with. I stopped cutting just before my coronation I suppose and I was so scared because I was so worried if I was asked to take off my gloves. That's why I always wear sleeves, to hide my scars. The gloves used to do that but I don't wear them anymore." He looked at her with understanding and sadness I his eye. The poor girl had suffered for the good of everyone else and in the end it didn't even help at all.

"But how are you now?" He asked posing the question that no one had ever bothered to ask her.

"I'm- I'm alright," she admitted looking down at the floor. " I mean I'm not completely sure how I am after being so out of touch with my feelings for years, but I'm getting there."

"I'm always here for you Elsa," he said gently grabbing hold if her hands with a sift look in his eyes. "As your friend or a shoulder to cry on. Or more if you need it. I'm always here. "

She hadn't realized she'd been crying as she felt the tears in her cheeks. Briskly she wiped them away and offered him a weak smile.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea what that means to me, but please promise that you won't tell anyone about this, not even Anna? I've never told anyone this much before. "

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. I care about you and I would never betray you."

"Thank you!" She cried as she leaned forwards and threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, I'm getting really emotional now," she apologized embarrassedly.

"No no," he cried chuckling lightly. "You're adorable when your like this."

"Oh stop it,"she said hitting his arm lightly as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Oww." He teased smirking at her.

"Oh come on then tough guy," she said standing up and heading towards the door. "Anna's going to be wondering why I'm not at breakfast."

**A/N**

**So Elsa has a dark past? Interesting huh. Anyways even after all that happened in the last chapter Dante is just a friend! Unbelievable. And like I said at the start last chapter was just a serious case of fatal attraction. I hope you guys liked this chapter and it filled in the blanks from the last one. So right now Elsa and Dante have a special friendship but from this chapter on wards I'm going to try and throw in some things to make this more interesting and spice up the story. I've plotted a few ideas that I definitely want to use so it's only a matter if time and chapters until the next bombshell and I guarantee that one of them will be huge. I'm hoping to have you guys in uproar over it. **

**Sorry that my updates are pretty irregular and often not as often as I would like. I will try and do some mass updates maybe (I'll see what works) because I have limited and monitored internet use ( man that sucks) and I've also started a new top notch school so I don't have as much time to write. So have faith in me and don't give up because I haven't given up on this story and I hopefully never will because there is still so much I want to write. So don't abandon me yet because it's only a matter of time until the next update. I'm also working in five or so other stories but this is my main priority so you guys should be happy with the updates that you get because I really am trying. **

**Anyways I love you all and if you can please take the time to review because reviews make me happy especially when people say nice stuff when I'm feeling depressed. **

**QOTD**

**Do you think that It would be cool if Elsa joined the X- Men why? Why not?**

**Warm hugs and loads of chocolate to IDRF and Thaw My Frozen Heart, you guys always write such nice stuff and are my constant reviewers. I love you guys. **

**JUST KEEP SWIMMING. JUST KEEP SWIMMING. ****JUST KEEP SWIMMING.**** SWIMMING SWIMMING LA LA LA LA LA LA LAAA...**


End file.
